Heartless Flu
by CatCharm
Summary: A new heartless has appeared and this one's particular as it can cause people to grow very ill. Sora was the unlucky one and became sick. While hunting down the heartless Maleficent returns and kidnaps the keybearer taking him under her wing until he was better but was it really a good idea?
1. Sickly Strike

A new heartless has appeared and this one's particular as it can cause people to grow very ill. Sora was the unlucky one became sick. While hunting down the heartless Maleficent returns and kidnaps the keybearer taking him under her wing until he was better but was it really a good idea?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sickening Strike

It was unlike any other day as the trio of friends left the mysterious tower to find the new heartless that the old wizard mentioned. The skies were bright blue but odd enough Hollow Bastion or Radiant Garden was covered in strange green misty fog. From the looks of it the new heartless leaves behind a green gassy like fog and it was everywhere.

Whatever was in this fog made people sick whoever stepped in it. Before they landed Donald conjured up a shield to protect them from the fog until they found a leader to the group of heartless but just in case something went wrong with Donald's spell they each wore a mask so they wouldn't breathe in it.

"Where are those sewers?" Donald questioned feeling frustrated by the minute.

"It's difficult to see anything. Sora?Sora! Where are you?" Goofy announced

"I'm right here Goofy no need to wor-whao!"

"SORA!"

Goofy panicked had just heard Sora's voice but it sounded like he fell somewhere without notice. Without paying any attention to where he was going Goofy accidentally tripped over Donald's large feet instantly making them both fall to wherever Sora went to.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"YOU BIG PALOOKA!"

Sora perked his head up slowly groaning, his vision blurred trying to picture out the figure ten inches from him. He could see brown and black and something glittering a sword maybe? He rubbed his eyes rubbing off the fogginess in his pure blue ocean eyes.

"LEON!" He gasped seeing Leon passed out on the walls, his face paled and covered with weird green spots, his sword in his hand covered in that icky green slime. Sora got up and ran to his side trying to shake him up but no avail.

"LEON!" He shouted again.

Sora reached into his pockets and pulled out a small bottle of Elixir. He poured it into Leon's mouth reviving him instantly as he coughed, his strange green spots vanishing in the process. Leon reached over throwing up anything he ate. Sora rubbed his back hoping that would ease Leon's aching back.

"Thanks" Leon whispered holding his stomach.

"Gawrsh what happened?" Goofy questioned.

"The heartless did this. They clawed me the minute I jumped down here. There were too many of them and I was outnumbered."

"We better find that heartless quick!" Donald exclaimed.

Leon and Sora nodded in agreement.

"They went further down south from here." Leon pointed.

"Got it!"

Sora ran ahead following the trail of green fog and splashes of that green slime Sora had seen earlier with Donald and Goofy following behind him as always. The heartless that they were hunting down was supposedly a shiny yellowish green blob with yellow eyes and a strange zigzag mouth. It can grow claws and use it to strike people whenever they were cornered or in danger. They also traveled in groups just like any heartless would of course it wouldn't be a heartless without having it's proper symbol centered on it's stomach.

It was hopeless to see beyond this thick and ghastly fog but Sora felt like they were getting closer to there target as the fog became thicker and thicker with each turn they make. Where was the road? Where was anyone at this point? Sora and Goofy both stopped a moment to catch there breath as Donald kept going leading himself straight into a wall.

"A dead end?" Sora questioned. They were heading south like Leon had told them did they make a wrong turn?

"Let's head back."

"But Sora which way do we go?"

Sora pondered his statement and Goofy's question where could they go? Left, right, up and down. It almost felt like a maze.

Without knowing yellow glimmering eyes shined in the fog. At first it was a pair of them then it blinked into a million eyes. One of those eyes quickly locked onto Sora wrapping it's tentacles around his hips lifting him up and throwing Sora hard against the unforgiving walls until his shield was no longer there.

"AH!" Sora shouted before he fell backwards on his back.

"SORA!"

A bright flash appeared in Sora's hand summoning his trusty keyblade. He shakily stood up rarely able to strike down the oncoming green blob over and over again. One of the little green blobs swiped across Sora's mask ripping it off exposing him to the sickness. At this moment Sora was defenseless which meant it was the perfect hour to strike the keyblade wielder down.

Some scratched at his back while a few of them scratched his face leaving behind what looked like to be gooey green slime instead of it being actual blood. It seemed alien to know the fact that the blob left behind gooey green substance. What the heartless did next made Sora cringe uncomfortably as it pulled it's giant tong decorated with of course green slime.

It pulled back before attempting to sneezed purposely on the keybearer making Sora breathe in it's toxins. He shook off the dizzy spells he felt continuing to strike down those blobs. They were annoying in fact because no matter how many times you kill them they multiplied into smaller ones.

Before Donald could summon whatever magic he could one of the blobs swiped his staff out of his feathery hands. Donald stomped angrily as the blob forcefully rammed Donald into Goofy making them both blackout.

"DONALD! GOOFY! AAAAAH COME ON HOW DO YOU GET RID OF THESE THINGS!?"

Sora couldn't see anymore as the blurriness took over his eyes he felt like a lost kitten who just gotten himself into trouble. Was he gonna die here? No not ever! However he passed out seeing black.

"FREEZE!"

Suddenly the blobs froze still surrounded and covered in thick ice. A woman with pastel blue hair and bright blue eyes came to there rescue instantly destroying the blobs as they all shattered into pieces leaving nothing behind but there remained hearts as they floated into nothingness.

The woman reached into her pockets and pulled out her last Elixir wrapping it around Sora's lips so he could drink it. Sora fluttered his eyes open feeling feverish but rubbed it off as he saw a familiar face in front of him.

"Master Aqua!" Sora called out.

"I told you before you don't have to call me master Sora. Aqua's just fine" Aqua laughed.

"If you say so."

Sora felt all the color drain from his face he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach but still held a strong happy go lucky face.

"Are you okay you look kind of pale?" Goofy asked rubbing his head from the oncoming headache he felt.

"I'm fine don't worry about me."

"SORA!"

"What?"

"Your mask's torn off." Donald proclaimed as he picked up the two pieces of what used to be a mask.

"So what I'll be fine!"

Donald became angrier because of Sora's annoying stubbornness. Sora wasn't fine he wasn't at all. Donald noticed green claw marks on his face and began to inspect them but Sora smacked his feathery hand away.

"Sora your not fine you've been scratched."

"WHAT!?" Aqua shouted rushing over to Sora.

Aqua began to inspect Sora too feeling his forehead. It wasn't like Sora thought he could get sick he had a very strong immune system but these heartless proved to be pushing as it had infected Sora. It turned out that he had more than a slight fever and it was growing hotter by the minute. Aqua could feel it.

"You need to go back let me and the others take care of things around here."

Sora softly shook his head he refused to go back after he promised everyone that he would be the one to handle things here.

"No I can keep going!"

The sewers suddenly shook violently as loud roars were heard. Suddenly millions of blobs began to gather.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted nearly tripping over his own feet due to the ground shaking.

"What's going on!?"

Millions and millions of blobs formed and weaved together until they formed into one huge monster. It was still the same blobs they've been fighting off here and there but this was the mother load of all blobs, as the heartless symbol suddenly appeared in the center of it's stomach. It danced wild like spinning it's arms like a drill causing boulders and small rocks fall from the sewers.

Aqua rushed forward casting multiple freeze spells but none of them worked.

"What? but how?"

The monster laughed the loudest screech it could conjure up causing Donald, Goofy, Aqua and Sora to cover there ears. Then the monster pushed them back forcefully with a giant wave of wind all except Sora before conjuring up a pink barrier between the two.

It was a one on one battle now. However Sora wasn't looking so good or winning of that matter as it used it's giant tentacles to smash Sora against the barrier almost knocking his whole vision out again but he wasn't ready to black out not yet, he had a promise to keep and he wasn't about to break it.

"HEAL! Sora shouted.

Sora quickly cast curaga on himself and ran around the creature who kept swinging his tentacles randomly on every direction.

He blocked a few of it's attacks thinking how much he could hold any longer. The boy jumped up and grabbed all of the tentacles lifting it up and smashing it around the barrier until the monster used it's own tong and forcefully pushed Sora into one of the pillars near him, causing Sora to scream in agony as the pillars landed on his legs.

He clutched his head feeling an oncoming headache.

"FORCE!"

Using a gravity spell Sora lifted the broken pillars off of him deciding to throw them at the blob for defense. Suddenly the fog grew at its thickest point and Sora couldn't see anything. He had to listen close for whatever the blob might pull up next.

While making another attempt to cast curaga on himself, a tentacle came out of nowhere lifting him up making Sora drop his keyblade. Sora was about to re summon it again but then the blob had it's tentacles wrapped around his arms and torso and mouth. He couldn't even speak for that matter.

"Mqua!" He muffled.

The barrier suddenly broke like glass releasing all the gas it collected. Aqua gasped the moment the fog was lifted revealing a trapped Sora who was now struggling calling her name through the thick tentacle. Aqua's eyes furrowed, using her keyblade to guard off the oncoming attack as another tentacle tried to push her down.

She quickly jumped on the tentacle striking it down hard leaving behind a gash. The blob roared in pain holding it's now swollen bleeding, tentacle causing itself to release it's hold on Sora who fainted the moment he fell in Aqua's arms.

Aqua could now feel more heat coming from Sora's body. It was very clear that the heartless had struck Sora badly but the beast wasn't done yet. Aqua covered Sora with her own body to protect him from any damage the blob could muster up, her keyblade raised in defense releasing a glowing white barrier of blocks protecting both her and Sora as the angry blob repeatedly grew more tentacles rendering Aqua useless by pushing her down.

Goofy swung his shield at the heartless like a Frisbee trying to draw it's attention away from them. As the shield made its way around the blob it sliced a huge piece of the tentacles causing the blob to yell in pain distracting it for a moment. It worked but Goofy ran the moment it's yellow beaming eyes burned into his very soul like prey.

"DONALD DO SOMETHING!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!" Donald shouted hiding into one of the nearby barrels for his own safety. It wasn't too long before Goofy joined him clutching the shaky duck close. The giant blob raised questions in it's head wondering where the dog ran off to. He stood there pondering letting drool slither out the corners of his mouth.

 _"Huh it's looks distracted. Now's my chance."_

This was the moment for Aqua to escape but she couldn't leave Donald and Goofy behind if she could find Sora a safe spot she could distract the blob herself and save the other two. She ran quickly the minute she spotted an empty barrel placing Sora inside it but the blob quickly spot onto her hearing her footsteps quickly rushing behind her.

Aqua cartwheeled out of the way avoiding multiple strikes the blob threw at her, creating another violent earthquake. Before another pillar tried to collapse above Aqua, the blue haired warrior swung her blade back at it forcing it to bounce towards into a million more little pebbles.

"Haaaaaaaah!" Aqua shouted summoning a glacier spell to freeze the other.

"Donald Goofy now's your chance to run!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Donald wait for me!"

As soon as Donald and Goofy escaped Aqua conjured up "STOPZA!" And the blob froze in time.

Aqua hurried over to where she hid Sora earlier picking him bridal style. She was surprised to find that Sora wasn't too heavy in fact he felt light as a feather does this boy hardly eat anything? She quickly shook that off though running out the sewers finding Donald and Goofy panting there breaths out near the entrance.

"Gawrsh that was a tough one."

Aqua took her mask off noting that hollow bastion looked clear but it would be hours before that blob of lard could do anything again. The spell she created put the blob at a time still but it won't last. Sora groaned slowly opening his eyes and rubbing off the tiredness he felt

"Ow what happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh. Sorry."

Sora suddenly felt really drowsy once more and before he could say anything else he fainted again clutching his stomach tight, falling forward.

"SORA!"

He saw nothing but pure blackness with a wash of sudden pain in his stomach.


	2. Bad Jinx

Chapter 2

Nurse Yuffie There's no More Medicine

Deep blue eyes, fluttered open, observing the area. Books littered the room, piled on top of each other while the green drawing board stayed in the same spot as it did before a few inches down from the bed Sora woke up in. The 16 year old Sora recognized the house belonging to the old loony wizard named Merlin.

He yawned stretching his arms, before noticing how empty the house was. There was absolutely no one.

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora called before covering his mouth.

If things weren't odd enough Sora noticed how much his head hurt and how much his voice croaked when he tried to call for his friends. He didn't know what was going on. He stood from his bed and stroked his chin trying to remember how he ended up here.

 _"Hm let's see I remember going into the sewers, fighting the heartless blob then I blacked out. What happened after that?"_ Sora thought to himself.

A light sparkled in the corner of his eyes, distracting Sora from his thoughts, he turned his head to where the light kept blinking like a star and walked over to investigate it. The sparkle turned out to be a silver mirror, with a silver handle that twirled in an odd shape, hidden inside a small brown burlap sack on top of the table.

Sora picked up the mirror and when he did he let out a terrifying shriek, dropping the mirror straight to the floor where it smashed into shards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His eyes turned to small dots horrified that he was in a similar state when he had found Leon in the sewers. The door shot open quickly revealing a familiar ninja who was standing outside the house waiting for Leon and the others to return but hearing Sora's scream made her worry and panic but the panic died down knowing that Sora had just seen a ghost of himself in what used to be a mirror. Nothing but broken glass scattered on the floor now.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Sora shouted covering his face.

The great ninja couldn't help but to snicker at the poor boy's expression, what a face it was. Priceless.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You should see the look on your face!" Yuffie laughed dropping herself on the floor, holding her stomach.

"Huh? Get serious what the heck happened to me!?"

Yuffie the great ninja had reassured the young boy to calm down before explaining everything that had happened to him confirming that the heartless flu was running in his body. Sora wished this was nothing but a bad dream, but everything felt too real for him to even describe how much pain he was feeling in his body and the only cure for the infectious disease was a bottle of elixir. Yuffie hugged the boy in assurance of calming him once more.

"You won't get infected by touching me would you?"

"Don't worry about us.

Merlin cast a spell to prevent us from becoming infected."

A moment of silence impregnated the room. Sora was afraid, he didn't know what to do in this situation. Call a doctor? Wait for that bottle?

"Leon and the others will be back soon don't worry. In the

meantime." Yuffie paused her sentence digging through her clothes finding a white lab coat and a stethoscope. She slipped it on posing as a doctor.

"I'll be your nurse."

The ninja held the small circular resonator against Sora's chest listening to his beating heart.

Bud ump

Bud ump

Bud Ump

The heart was loud and clear beating like a musical drum.

"Well at least your heart sounds like it's healthy."

While nurse yuffie inspected Sora thoroughly the boy couldn't help but to wonder if the moogles had all ready run out of elixir since this infectious disease was spreading like wildfire.

"Hey Yuffie? What if the shops ran out of elixir's? Then what?"

Yuffie didn't know how to answer that question. She stood momentarily silent before the door suddenly swung open again revealing Leon with a look of worry all over his stern face.

"Bad news. There's no more medicine."

Sora's eyes turned into small dots realizing that he must of jinxed it somehow. This was a joke right? It had to be.

"What ahahahaha that's a good one Leon."

Leon raised a ridge at the laughing confusing Sora who now stood there paled at the terrible truth.

"Your not kidding."

Feeling overwhelmed by the situation he was in Sora started to sway back and forth before passing out again.

* * *

Short chapter I know. Sorry about that. I also apologize for being really slow. I can't help that.


End file.
